tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hackgineer
Hackgineer is a bright BLU Engineer Freak made by Blasteroid. Origin Hackgineer before he became a inventor, programmer and hacker, was a regular BLU Engineer who was pretty much not very skilled in fighting, as he was always being picked on by being called pathetic by others for his work. He soon developed a hatred for his Upward BLU Team and one day he failed in pushing the cart and got injured by the REDs, but the BLU Medic of the team despite of how much he hated him, brought him back using his healing machine, but in reality it was all part of Hackgineer's plan to seek vengence upon his team for being hate. His technological powers and advanced intelligence soon awakened and he began to manipulate the machinery that the BLU Medic used to heal him and morphed it into a destructive robot Heavy, commanding it to kill the rest of the team. As Hackgineer emerged from his depths of hatred, he finally realize he had made a terrible mistake of killing his team because even how much they hated him they always cared for him because he was always a part of their victories and a friend deep down. Hackgineer then decided that he would use his abilities for good and joined the Fortress Legion, becoming one of their top programmers and mostly hacker teaming up with many of his allies soon after. Appearance Hackgineer wears a dark blue Safe'n'Sound, Virtual Reality Headset, the Pip-Boy and dark blue Roboot, a normal Cop Caller and has a custom dark blue Gunslinger. Powers and Abilities Hackgineer is in fact a hacker, proven mostly by his name. He is able to manipulate sorts of advanced technologies to his liking by controlling and remodifying them at will. This allows him to further create and reshape various forms of machinery into many things that he imagined like turning his BLU Medic's healing machine into a Robot Heavy or turn it into a pairs of mechanical arms to strangle his foes, giving him more time to think about a strategy to combat the Freak he is fighting against. His role as a programmer and a Freak allows him to gain enhanced intelligence, which makes him smarter than most regular Engineers. He can solve and break cstewodes of various complex systems giving him access to them and manipulate them from the inside. He is able to activate either robots or automatic weapons to fight against their own creators. Freaks that are made of machinery or either being half of it can become an easy prey for him, manipulating their built-in weaponry and data to erase their memories or hijack their weapon systems causing it to be deployed automatically, but since he is a good-willed guy, he only use this on evil Cyborgs or Android Freaks. Faults and Weaknesses Even though he is superior to machinery and technologies, he can be easily dealt with on places that don't have either machines or weapons, making him unable to fight on par with other Freaks, forcing him to use his shotgun and current machines to fight against his foes. Freaks that are not half or being made entirely of machinery can beat him with their abilties, which can prove that he is not a threat that is hard to face with, but with his intelligence he will try to lure or enrage Freaks that are short-tempered enough to fell into his traps that will certainly giving him a step-ahead to win the fight, but they can turn the tide of battle by also tricking him. Trivia He is inspired by the main character of the Watch Dogs game series, Aiden Pearce. Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Engineers Category:Fortress Legion Members Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid